


Snowstorm

by Sachiela



Series: Voltron Secret Santa Make-up Gifts [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Surprise Breakfast, Voltron Secret Santa 2018, stuck in a storm, unintended sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 06:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18805714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sachiela/pseuds/Sachiela
Summary: Keith gets stuck at Lance's apartment for a night when an unexpected snowstorm blows in.





	Snowstorm

**Author's Note:**

> For animiacorn on Tumblr.
> 
> I never got a theme/prompt from you, so I hope this one works and that you enjoy it!

“What the hell?” Keith asked in disbelief as he looked out the window of Lance’s apartment. “It’s _snowing_.”

Lance joined him a second later, stepping behind Keith to look over his shoulder in a way that still made Keith’s heart race every time. “Oh, man, I didn’t think the weather report was serious. We never get snow this far south.”

Except it _was_ snowing. Big fat flakes that looked like cotton more than anything else, and there was already a decent layer on the ground, the roads completely white. How had so much fallen so quickly? It had been completely clear when he’d come over to Lance’s place a few hours ago to hang out and watch some movies together, the two of them still testing the waters of their new relationship. Had he really been so wrapped up in his boyfriend that he hadn’t noticed the clouds rolling in?

“Crap, my coat isn’t going to be warm enough for this.”

“Dude, what? You are _not_ driving your motorcycle out in this. The roads are probably slick as hell under all that,” Lance objected immediately.

Keith turned to look at him, frowning. “But if I don’t drive my bike, how am I getting home? Do you want me to Uber or something?” Which he’d really rather not do. He wasn’t fond of leaving Scarlet anywhere.

Lance shook his head. “Hun, no. You can just stay here tonight, yeah?”

“I...what?” Keith asked. He could feel his cheeks heating up, from the offer or the pet name, he couldn’t say. “No, Lance. It’s fine. I’ll just go really slow--”

He stopped when hands gently took his. “Hey, I don’t want you getting hurt out there, okay? This isn’t me trying to push you to anything you’re not ready for. I just really don’t think it’s safe for you to go out there right now. I can make up a bed on the couch and you can have mine for the night, okay?”

There was really nothing else Keith could object to in that. He knew he’d be likely to crash and seriously hurt himself if he went out there right now, but he can’t help but be nervous at the thought of staying the night with his boyfriend, even if he’d promised no pressure. Even so… “I’m not kicking you out of your own bed. And you’re too tall to sleep on the couch anyway. I’ll be fine out here.”

Lance laughed and kissed his forehead, making Keith’s face heat up all over again. “Sounds good. I’m glad we already had dinner, though. I wouldn’t want to force someone to make a delivery in this either.”

Shaking his head at how considerate his boyfriend was, Keith gave Lance a gentle nudge in the direction of the couch. If he was gonna be stuck here the rest of the night, it wouldn’t hurt to watch another movie or two to pass the time.

“Hey, should I get us some ice cream?” Lance asked before either of them had a chance to sit back down.

Keith stared at him incredulously. “It’s _snowing_ outside and you want _ice cream_?”

Lance shrugged with an easy grin. “What? The snow got me thinking about snowcones and then that moved over to ice cream.”

“I..” Keith trailed off, only able to shake his head at how ridiculous his boyfriend was. “Sure, why not?”

Grinning, Lance got them each a small bowl of ice cream and spoons and they settled in together to watch the next movie on Netflix that happened to catch their eye.

*~*~*~*

Keith wasn’t sure at what point he fell asleep, but it must have been at some point during the third movie they started. He woke to find himself lying comfortably on the couch, blanket tucked around him and a pillow (a normal one, not one of those random throw pillows) under his head. He couldn’t help smiling when he realized Lance must have made sure to get him situated before getting to bed himself.

Speaking of Lance, there were some random noises coming from the kitchen. Keith got to his feet quietly and made his way over to the entryway, pausing there to take everything in.

Lance had his headphones on and was rocking his hips side to side as he went about making breakfast, looking like he was going all out. There were scrambled eggs staying warm on a back burner, toast already on plates, and his boyfriend was slowly making a small stack of pancakes for each plate. Whatever he was listening to much have been a catchy favorite with how he was mouthing the lyrics, so careful not to be loud.

He really was dating the sweetest guy ever.

Just as he was thinking that, Lance happened to catch sight of him out of the corner of his eye, yelping and nearly flipping the empty frying pan in the process. Headphones pulled down around his neck, Keith heard the tail end of some current pop song fade into the next before Lance paused the music on his phone.

“ _Dude_ , that was not cool! I almost had a freaking heart attack.”

“Sorry,” Keith apologized, stepping forward to wrap his arms around Lance’s middle as Lance turned off the burners, tucking his face into the other’s chest. “You all done, then?”

Lance froze for a moment, then returned the hug, arms fitting perfectly around Keith. “Yeah, all finished here. You got up just in time, though I was kinda hoping to surprise you.”

“I was definitely surprised,” Keith replied, chuckling softly.

Squeezing him tighter for just a moment, Lance laughed softly as well. “I feel like I should be offended by that, but, really, this is probably the best morning I’ve had ever.”

Keith ducked his face down to hide his blush, though he was sure Lance could see his ears burning. “Shut up.”

“Never,” Lance replied, guiding Keith’s face away from his shirt to give him a quick peck. “Now, we should eat before it gets cold.”


End file.
